Work, Boys and Parties
by SammyTheUnicorn
Summary: Bella goes home to find her boyfriend, Jake, cheating on her. She leaves behind everything that reminds her of him and moves to Seattle. What happens when she meets a certain bronze haired man at a party? Is he closer than she thinks? FIRST FANFIC!
1. Chapter 1

Work, Boys and Parties

Prologue

* * *

I pulled my keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door. I came home early so we could celebrate our 6 month anniversary.

I met Jake in college and when he finally asked me to go out with him I said yes. We've been together ever since.

I walked upstairs and opened the door of our bedroom.

I gasped at the sight in front of me.

There they were, fucking like bunnies, was Jake and Leah. I was frozen in shock. Both Leah and Jake had flushed cheeks and my sheets were on the floor.

I couldn't believe my boyfriend and my best friend would do that to me.

"Shit Bella'" Jake said as he stood up and tried to pull his pants up.

My eyes started to tear up and I shut the door, running back downstairs.

"Bella wait!" I heard. "Shit!"

I got in my car, started it up and pulled out of the driveway. I drove all the way to my best friends house, crying all the way.

When I finally reached her house, I got out and ran to the door and rang the bell.

I heard some footsteps coming then the door opened.

"Bella, what are you doing he- Holy mother, what the hell is wrong?!" exclaimed Angela.

"Jake... my bed... Leah" I managed to stutter out. I was trying to calm myself down, but all I managed were shaky breaths and more tears.

"Those bitches" Angela rarely swore, but when she did, she meant business.

She invited me in and took me straight to the spare bedroom.

"Here you go, Bella. I got you some water. Do you want anything else? Ben brought some pie in earlier?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"No thank you, Angela. I'm all right. I'm just going to have a little sleep if that's all right." I whispered.

"Right, of course. Call me if you need anything." she said gently to me.

She walked outside into the hall and shut my door. I lay down on the bed and put my face in the pillow to try and muffle my cries.

After a while, I calmed down and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

HOW WAS IT!? REVIEWS PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 1: Leaving

Work, Boys and Parties

Chapter 1: Leaving

* * *

"Flight 32 to Seattle is now boarding" announced a voice through out the terminal.

I plucked my earphones out and stowed them and my iPod in my bag. I walked up to a lady in a blue dress wearing a fake smile and handed her my ticket.

She barely even glanced at it as she handed it back to me. She's probably waiting until it's her lunch break.

"Everything seems to be in order. Off you go, have a nice flight." she said in an over cheery voice. I barely kept myself from rolling my eyes.

I walked past her into a large grey corridor that lead to the plane.

As I shoved my bag into the overhead compartment, I thought of what I was about to leave behind.

_Flashback_

_"What?! Why are you leaving?!" shouted my best friend, through the phone. I have known her since we were five._

_"I would just like to move. You know, new scenery, different people. Chicago is getting kind of... boring." I lied._

_"Mhmm... This doesn't have anything to do with a certain ex-boyfriend, now does it?" she asked suspiciously? _**(AN: I know not many people read the prologue, me included, but if you read it will make more sense)**

_"No, no. Like I said, it's getting kind of boring. I know it more than the back of my hand. Nothing is exciting anymore. It's like the same routine every day." I said, trying to convince her._

_The phone went quiet for a few moments._

_"I promise I will call and email." I rushed._

_"Yep, of course. If you don't I'll hunt you down." she mockingly threatened. _

_"Yup, I promise, Angie." I laughed._

_ "I will miss you so much you know. I suppose I will have to find a new best friend..." said Angela. _

_"Hey. You'll always be my best friend. Oh, I've got to go, my plane leaves in two hours. Bye Angie, I'll call you soon." I rushed._

_"Yes, have a safe flight. When you get there you have to call me." she said._

_"Yup. Bye Angie."_

_"Bye Bella." she said after she hung up._

_I felt kind of bad that I was leaving her, but I needed to get away everything that reminded me of _him_._

_End of Flashback_

I sighed and looked out of the window. It will be a long flight.

* * *

How do you like it? REVIEWS PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 2: Arriving

Work, Boys and Parties

Chapter 2: Arriving

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, shortly you will be arriving in Seattle. We ask you to please fasten you seatbelts and stay seated until the seatbelt sign is off. Thank you."

I looked up from my book and out the window, and sure enough, you could see the city far below.

When the plane landed I grabbed my bag and rushed out of the plane, not wanting to smell the potatoes any longer. They made my stomach churn.

As I got out of the airport, I waited on the side and hailed for a taxi. When I got in, I looked at my papers and saw that I had rented an apartment in the north of Seattle and told the driver to head in that direction.

When I got there, I stepped out and payed the driver and he quickly sped off.

_Rude people. God. Can't wait to get home can we?_

I looked around for a few moments, lost, when I heard a velvety voice speaking.

"Are you lost?" it said. It sounded beautiful. Like... I don't know, I have never quite heard something like it.

"Excuse me miss, are you lost?" it said again. I realized for a moment that the voice was real and someone was actually talking to me.

I turned around to the direction of the voice and was about to reply when my words got stuck in my throat.

There stood one heck of a man in all of his glory. He had untameable bronze hair, a slightly crooked nose and was neither over muscular nor lanky.

And his eyes, oh my god, his eyes. They were like deep pools of molten emerald.

"Hello?" he chuckled.

Realizing I had been staring for a while, I ducked my head down and felt a blush rising.

"Sorry, I am just a bit delusional. Just got off a plane." I rushed.

"No problem. Do you need help?" he asked.

"Um... yes please. I am looking for this apartment." I handed him my paper.

"Oh yes. I know exactly where this is. Do you need help with your bags?" he asked again.

"Oh um... just this one. Thank you Mr...?" I trailed off.

"Cullen. Edward Cullen. And you are?"

"Bella Swan." I replied.

"Beautiful." he whispered.

"Um... excuse me?" I asked.

"Your name, it means "beautiful" in Italian. Suits you." he winked.

I blushed again as he started walking off. I followed him quickly.

* * *

"Here we are. This is your apartment building. I can help you get to your room..?" Edward trailed off.

"Oh um... I guess. I mean yes please that would be very helpful." I stuttered. _Stupid Bella, why do you have to make a fool of yourself in front of this God._

He lifted my suitcase up 3 flights of stairs while I carried my backpack.

_Poor him, he might get back pains tonight..._

"No, I go to the gym every Tuesday and Saturday night. I think I'll be all right." he chuckled.

_Oh my god, stupid Bella again! Now he is going to think you are a creep._

He wheeled my suitcase along the corridor right up to a door with a large 64 on it.

"Here we are. This is your room..." he trailed off. "I suppose I'll see you around Bella."

"Of course, um and thanks again for... you know, the suitcase thing." I mumbled.

He chuckled and stepped to the door opposite mine. He got out his keys and unlocked the door.

"You live here?" I nearly shouted.

"What? Quick to get rid of me so soon Bella? No, we'll be seeing each other a lot." He said as he shut his door.

I was left dumbfounded with my door half open.

_I live across the hall from the most beautiful man in existence. _

* * *

So… how was it? Should I do an Edward POV?


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting Bella

Work, Boys and Parties.

Chapter 3: Meeting Bella

* * *

EPOV

"Yeah whatever, see ya looser" shouted Emmett.

"Later" I called back.

As I left my brother's apartment, I thought about how lucky he was to a have a girlfriend. _Wow, are you turning into a chick Edward? Are you going to start having _feelings_?_ But seriously. I haven't dated a girl since high school and I am 23.

All these thoughts were running through my head as I drove through the city towards my apartment. As I got out of my car, I turned and saw a young lady with slim curves and dark brown waist length hair looking around at the buildings a little lost.

"Are you lost?" I called out. No reply. Is she deaf? Maybe she is day dreaming...

"Excuse me miss, are you lost?" I called out again. There we go, the lady turned around and- holy shit. I stood in awe at the woman in front of me. She had creamy white skin that looked as smooth as silk and eyes like deep pools of chocolate brown. I realised with a start we had both been staring at each other for about a minute.

"Hello?" I chuckled somewhat awkwardly. A blush started to rise on her cheeks as she ducked her head down. _Why is she hiding? Her blush is beautiful._

"Sorry I am just a bit delusional. Just got off a plane." she rushed. She had such a beautiful soft voice.

"No problem. Do you need any help?" I asked.

"Um… yes please. I am looking for this apartment." She handed me a paper. I looked down at it and chuckled inwardly; we lived in the same building. I would get to see more of her.

"Oh yes. I know exactly where this is. Do you need help with your bags?" I asked her again.

"Oh um… just this one. Thank you Mr…" she trailed off.

"Cullen. Edward Cullen." I smiled. _Uh, you idiot. Quote James Bond and look like a freak. _"And you are?"

"Bella Swan" she replied.

"Beautiful." I whispered. _A beautiful name for a beautiful girl._

"Um… excuse me?" she asked. _Oh shit, she heard me… uh..._

"Your name, it means beautiful in Italian. Suits you." I winked. _Smooth Cullen. Real smooth. _I walked off with her suitcase and heard her tiny footsteps follow after.

* * *

"Here we are. This is your apartment building. I can help you get to your room…?" I trailed off. _Yeah of course, give her the wrong idea._

"Oh… um I guess. I mean yes please that would be very helpful." she stuttered. _Why is she nervous? Am I intimidating? Great..._

I carried her bag up three flights of stairs, silently cursing the contents of this bag and the owners for not getting a lift in tho building.

"Poor him, he might get back pains tonight…" she said silently.

I chuckled. "No, I go to the gym every Tuesday and Saturday night. I think I'll be alright." _Empathise on the think._

As I reached the fourth landing and rounded the corner, I stopped at a door with a large 64 on it.

"Here we are. This is your room…" _No shit, state the obvious much? _"I suppose I'll see you around Bella." I supplied.

"Of course, um and thanks again for… you know, the suitcase thing." she mumbled.

I chuckled again and reached into my pocket, pulling out a brass set of keys. I put one in the lock of the door opposite Bellas and turned it. I opened the door as she nearly shouted,

"You live here?"

"What? Quick to get rid of me so soon Bella?" _I hope not._ "No, we'll be seeing each other a lot." I said as I shut my door. _What manners, Edward. You didn't say goodbye. Your mother would be disappointed. Oh great, now I am talking to myself. I really am going crazy today._

All I knew now was I lived across the hall from the most beautiful woman in existence.

* * *

SO, HOW WAS IT!? should I do a Bella or and Edward POV next? Please review guys, it means so much seeing as though this is my first fanfic.


	5. Chapter 4: Work

Work, Boys and Parties

Chapter 4: Work

* * *

Bella POV

Today I start work. I am actually quite excited even though I'm only a waitress. Back in Chicago I worked in a sports store. Not somewhere someone as clumsy as me should work. Anyway, I'm working about 5 hours a day (except Sundays, Saturdays and Tuesdays) after University. In Uni, I'm studying to be a Plant Metallurgist, I have always found pleasure in the growth of plants and such. When I used to live with my father back in a small town, I would always go into the back year where the forest began. I would search the forest for different types of plants and fungi and tape them into a book. I still have the book, somewhere among the many novels I read.

I got up at about half past 8 on Saturday and got dressed really quickly. I put on a pair of faded black jeans and a midnight blue blouse. I brushed the knots out of my hair and munched on a granola bar. I rushed to the bathroom and brushed my teeth until my arm hurt. I quickly grabbed my keys and walked out of the door.

"Going somewhere?" I heard a curious voice ask. I turned around to see Edward opening his door. _I wonder where he went this morning…_ I saw him look me up and down appreciatively and I blushed. I looked down to see him wearing a pair of faded black jeans and a dark blue shirt.

"Hey, we match." he said.

"Yup."

"Anyway, where are you going?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm going to work." He raised an eyebrow.

"Where do you work?"

"I'm a waitress at the restaurant a couple doors down."

"Nice." he looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Yeah…" I looked down at my miniature watch. "Oh god, I'm going to be late."

"Oh ok. Hey, would you like to catch up on some lunch later? We could go to Messa's Cafe?" he rushed nervously. I could see his ears turning a bit red.

"Oh sure. That would be great. I could meet you there at about 11.30? My lunch break is around then?" I suggested.

"Of course." he smiled a breathtaking smile. "Well, see you then. Bye." he waved.

"Bye." I looked down at my watch again. "Oh shit."

* * *

"Table 4. Ms Swan."

I nodded and nearly sprinted towards the table. My shift nearly ended and I wanted to be on time to meet Edward.

"Hi, my name is Bella and I will be your waitress. Is there anything I can get you?" I asked. I didn't even look up when the person coughed. I was too hyped up ready to leave.

"Yes, I would like two coffees." a familiar voice said, amusingly. I looked up from my notepad to see a pair of green eyes.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I whispered.

"I am about to pick up a lovely lady from work for lunch. You do like coffee, don't you?" he asked.

_Aw that's so sweet. He's picking me up from work. Oh my gosh. _

"Well, you were my last table and yes, I do like coffee. Coming right up." I walked away and handed the pad to the person behind the counter. I watched Edward for a few moments. He seemed to notice my stare and looked up at me. I blushed when he smiled and looked away.

"Ooooooh, someone's got the hots for Mr Hottie."

I turned around to meet the eyes of another waitress, Jessica.

"No, I don't. Don't be so silly." I gushed, blushing like a drunk.

"Well Missy, if you don't get him soon, someone else might and you'll be left alone with the remains of the men in this god forsaken city." I stared at her for a few seconds. "I'm serious. Get what you can while you can before the rest of the female population come." After that she turned around and walked back to her table. I was thoughtful for a second. Should I go after Edward? What if he didn't like me? Do I even like him? _Don't even bother denying it. _But I barely know him. He could be married, have a girlfriend, be gay, be a pedophile or a rapist.

"Order up." said a voice, snapping me out of my thoughts. I grabbed the coffees and walked back to the table.

"Thank you" said Edward, his eyes sparkling. _Are you serious? How could he be a rapist? _He got up and passed me one of his coffees. I looked at him confusedly and he said,

"I got one for you." _So thoughtful and kind._

"Oh really? Thanks. That's so sweet of you and you didn't really have to get me one. I'm not saying that I don't appreciate it. I do, but I;m just saying…" _Oh god Bella, shut up and stop rambling._

"Bella, it's okay." he said, eyes dancing with amusement. I blushed… again.

* * *

"So, Bella. Tell me about yourself. Where did you come from?" he asked as the waiter walked off with our orders.

"Okay. So, I was born in a tiny town called Forks, in Washington. But when I grew a little older, my mum **(AN:** I** write mum, not mom) **said she didn't love my dad anymore and took me and herself to Phoenix. I grew up there until I was about 16 then my mum met someone. His name is Phil. I could tell she really liked him and he travelled a lot so I became a nuisance because they couldn't take me, leaving my mum at home. After a while my mum started to get really angry at me and she would shout a lot. I never blamed her for it. She was under a lot of stress. But one time she hit me and I got really scared. I called my father and asked if I could live with him. He said of course and he sent me a plane ticket back to Forks. I left the next day and I haven't spoken to my mother since." I stared off into the distance.

"Oh my god, Bella. I am so sorry, I shouldn't have asked. That was really personnel." he gushed.

"No, it's okay. I wasn't mortally wounded from it…. Anyway, where was I? Oh yes. So I lived with my father until I became 18 and I moved to Chicago. I managed to get enough money from babysitting to move and I started my life there. I had this boyfriend I knew from high school who mode with me. His name was Jake. He was such a nice boy…" I trailed off.

"Was?" asked Edward, a bit uncomfortably.

"Oh. He cheated on me with a friend. Shouldn't trust men. All they do is break your heart." I could feel tears coming on.

"Not all men, Bella…" he said. I thought that meant something but I brushed it off easily. "Hey, I heard there was a party on next Friday. Want to come?"

"Oh, um, sure. If you want me to." I mumbled.

"Of course." he smiled brightly. _Does he know what that smile does to me? _I looked at the time on my watch and my eyes widened. _Where did all the time go and why must I be so late today?_

"Oh my god. I am going to be late again. But, hey, this was fun. Want to catch up on Monday? Same time and place?" I asked rather boldly. _Wow… where did all the confidence come from?_

"Oh sure. That would be great." Even Edward looked a bit surprised. "Bye Bella."

"Bye Edward."

* * *

So… new chapter… cool… please reviews? how was it? Ideas for next chapter? Who's POV?


	6. Chapter 5: Party Time

Work, Boys and Parties

Chapter 5: Party Time

* * *

Edward POV

During the week, Bella and I managed to meet up three more times. Twice for lunch and one for breakfast. I learnt all about her childhood, her hobbies, her likes and dislikes, while I returned the favour and told her about my life. Not that there was much to tell. All I did was grow up in Seattle and I know work part-time as a doctor in the hospital. I say part-time because I don't want to be one of those people who's professions are around the clock, any time of the day or night.

Today was Friday. That meant there was a party on tonight. It was currently 6 o'clock and the party started at 7.30. I got home from work at about 5 and I lounged about on the couch watching TV for an hour before I realised the time. I got up and went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. _Hm… not much in_ here._ I guess I'll just get take-out again…_ I know, I know, I'm a doctor so I should really be eating healthy, but honestly, might as well enjoy life while you can.

I picked up my phone and called the Chinese take away shop from the South of Seattle.

"Hello, Chinese take-away, Fàntuán **(AN: It means Rice Balls… Nice name for a shop, eh?) **how can I help you?" I heard a woman on the other end ask.

"Hi, can I please have fried rice and some duck in crab sauce?" I asked.

"Of course, is that all?"

"Yes thanks." I replied. I gave her my address then I hung up. I walked into my bathroom and started up my shower. I stripped then stepped in. I closed my eyes and felt the water dripping down my body. _Oh my god, today was tough. _I had to operate on a 4 year old with tonsillitis and and 35 year old with a lung infection.

The water fell onto me and relaxed my muscles. I couldn't wait to get to the party with Bella. _Bella. I wonder what she'll wear…._ The thought of her in a tight black dress and black stilettos gave me an instant hard on. When I finished, I washed my gunk off the shower tiles. I had to relive myself quickly because I knew that the Chinese delivery will come soon. I shampooed my hair and rinsed it out as fast as ever.

As I stepped out of the shower, I felt ashamed that I thought of Bella like that. I quickly dried myself and put on my briefs. I slipped on some dark jeans and a white tshirt and walked back into my bedroom. I lay on my bed for a few moments before I heard my doorbell ring. I walked out of my room and grabbed my wallet. I opened the door to find lanky teenager with acne holding a bag of Chinese take-out. I quickly handed him the money and shut the door. I walked over to my table and opened up the packets of food. I ate what I could in 15 minutes then stuffed the rest into my fridge for later.

I looked up at the time and saw I had about 10 minutes until I should "pick up" Bella. Not really "picking her up" since she lived right in front of me. _I wonder what she's doing right now… _

I turned on my TV in time to watch "Friends". I liked "Friends" because it was funny and I don't really laugh enough. My favourite character was Joey. He was so stupid and funny and he reminded me of my brother Emmett. Emmett and I grew up together ever since I turned 6. When I turned 6, for my birthday I asked for a brother. My parents smiled sadly at me. At the time, I didn't realise my mother couldn't become pregnant anymore but they still looked at adoption. The next day we went to the orphanage and we looked around for a suitable brother. Emmett, not really understanding I wasn't an orphan, came right up to me and asked if I wanted to play cars with him. I agreed and 10 minutes later, we brought him home, papers signed and all.

I also had a sister. Her name is Alice. She is a sparky little thing and she is very energetic. She is about 5 foot and has black hair that pokes around in different directions. She always liked to shop and has a wardrobe twice the size of her bedroom. I'm pretty sure she would come and hunt you down if you said you didn't like shopping.

I looked back at the clock when the episode finished and saw it was 7.15. I got up and grabbed my keys and phone and walked out the door. I locked up then took 2 steps before knocking on Bella's door. I heard muffled footsteps before the door opened.

There stood in all her glory, was Bella. She was wearing a pair of navy blue jeans accompanied by a red low neck top with flower sequins on the side. She had her hair done up in rounded curls and had applied a light layer of gloss. She smiled a gorgeous smile and I think my heart stopped.

_Tonight is going to be a long night..._

* * *

So guys, how do you like it? Ideas please? who's POV should I do next? any questions?

Also, I know my chapters aren't very long but I do them daily so I think that makes up for it. :D


	7. Chapter 6: Drunk

Work, Boys and Parties

Chapter 6: Drunk

* * *

Bella POV

As we arrived to the party, I still couldn't take my eyes off Edward. His tight shirt held the out line of his abs and his jeans gave me a good view of his ass. Everytime he would look at me, I would quickly look away and pretend I wasn't looking at him. Pfft. I wasn't fooling anyone.

When Edward stopped the car, he got out and went around and opened my door.

"What a gentleman." I giggled. He smiled brightly at my praise and headed towards the door. We could see some people already there, but the party wasn't in full swing yet; people were having polite conversations and no one was dancing.

"Um… do you want to grab a drink?" asked Edward as he ran a hand nervously through his hair. I nodded and followed him through to the kitchen. On the benches were beers, water, punch, sprite, coke and what looked like vodka. I settled for the punch while Edward took a beer. I took a long gulp of the punch. It was fruity but there was a slightly tangy edge to it. I watched as Edward was draining his beer quite quickly; his adams apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed. _What I would give to lick that…_ Wow. Where the hell did that come from.

"I'm just gonna go find Tyler, okay? He's the guy who owns the house. He still lives with his parents but they are outta town." Edward winked at me. I blushed and he walked away, getting lost in the already big crowd.

* * *

What the hell is taking Edward so long? Is he going to come back? Has he found a blonde bimbo he would prefer to date than me? _This isn't even a date. He just invited you to a party._

"What's a lovely lady such as yourself sitting all alone for?" a voice said, bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see a blonde guy with blue eyes watching me, a smirk on his acne riddled face. He probably thought he was being "cool".

"Oh, my friend just went off some where. He'll be back soon…" I trailed off, trying to get him to leave.

"It's okay, why don't we have some fun while he's gone." he suggested, adding a little wink on the end.

"Um no thanks. I'm alright. I'll just stay right here. Drinking this punch. Not moving anywhere." I kept adding, trying to get it through his skull I didn't want to go with him.

"Are you sure? The rooms upstairs are as available as I am." What the hell. What kind of a pick up line was that?

"I am quite certain." I said, looking around for Edward.

"Come on, it'll be fun." he nudged me.

"Please don't. I said no." I glared at him.

"Okay, okay. Call me when you want to play." he walked off, trying to be nonchalant that he was rejected. I rolled my eyes. God. Were all men like that? _No, not Edward._ Well if Edward wasn't like them, he would be here. I refilled my drink and took another swig. I could feel my brain start to buzz and I knew I was going to regret this is in the morning, but honestly? I haven't been this laid back since I broke off with Jacob.

Ugh. Jacob. What a dick. The thought of him started to annoy me so I took another mouthful of punch.

"You shouldn't be drinking so much, you'll have the world's biggest hang over tomorrow." a familiar voice behind me said.

"Well… Well, you left me." I slurred. I could tell the alcohol was affecting me already.

"How many drinks have you had?" he asked, ignoring my previous statement.

"Only *hiccup* a couple." I blinked slowly at him.

"Un hun." He looked disbelieving. "Well, we've been here for 2 hours, we should probably start heading home…"

"What. N-no. The party's j-just gettin' started." I looked wide eyed at him.

"Bella, you're drunk. We should head home." He tried to convince me.

"N-no. We… We should at least dance first. Come on. It… It'll be f*hiccup* fun." I tried to say to him. I could tell he didn't want to. "Please." I gave him what was supposed to be puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." he gave in.

"Yay." I grabbed his hand and weaved through the people trying to find the dance floor. On the way, I tripped a couple times, nearly knocking over an expensive vase. Finally I got to where there were about ten people dancing. It was a good song with a nice rhythm. I pumped my arms and shook my head to the beat of the music while Edward tried to do the same but he looked more like an awkward chicken.

"I'm an awkward chicken, huh" he whispered as he grabbed my arms pulling me towards him. I gasped. I didn't realise I said that out loud. I looked up at his eyes and we locked gazes. I could feel electricity burning and both of our bodies slowly leaning towards each other. Halfway though, Edward seemed to realise what he was doing and pulled back. I ducked my head down embarrassed and disappointed. _Doesn't he like me?_

I didn't want Edward to think I was hurt by what he did so I just turned around so my back was on his stomach. I started moving with the music again, but froze a little when I heard Edward groan. I moved again, earning another little groan. I was grinding against his hard on, I realised with shock._ Well, he might not like me, but his body does and Imma get what I can while I can._ I thought, remembering what Jessica had told me earlier last week.

I started grinding my butt right into him causing him to moan. I could feel my self heating up a little bit. I think he lost control of himself during the process because he put his hands on my waist, pulling me closer to him. Now, it was my turn to groan. I stood back up, instantly feeling the loss of the close contact. I turned towards him and looked into his dark, lust filled gaze. I leaned in slowly, pausing halfway to see if Edward would pull back, but he didn't. In fact he closed the gap, pulling our mouths together. I kissed him, and he kissed me. Our mouths working together in sync. His tongue light grazed my bottom lip, asking silently for permission which I granted immediately. His tongue invaded my mouth, and I really started to get into it, when he froze. He pulled back and stepped away.

"Come on, Bella. We're going now." He pulled me out of the room, towards the door. Me, being my clumsy self and currently drunk, managed to knock into a total of 6 people in the process.

I could feel tears start to come on, but I didn't let them fall. Through the whole car ride it was silent. I looked at Edward and his jaw was firm and his eyes were set hard on the road. I looked away and didn't look back. When we got home, it was silent. When we walked up the stairs it was silent. When we walked towards our rooms, it was silent. Unfortunately, I was really drunk. When he turned to go into his room, the tears fell, and I started saying things that I would never say if I was sober.

"Edward. W-why are you acting like this? I thought that you liked me. I like you *hiccup*. You're funny, smart and you listen to me. I-I thought tonight would be amazing, but you ditched me at the party. When we got to dancing, you didn't l-let me kiss you the first time, and when we did kiss, you pulled back? Why? Don't you love me? I love you!" I sobbed. _Yup, I am never drinking again. Did I really just confess my love to a man I have only met a week and a half ago? Why yes, yes I did. _

His eyes softened slightly and he turned towards me fully. "Come on Bella, let's get you to bed." I handed him my keys and he opened my door. He steered me towards my bedroom with out my knocking over anything. I collapsed on my bed and shoved my face into my pillow. I heard footsteps then felt hands on my ankle. Edward was taking my shoes off. "Thanks" I whispered, exhausted. I felt him sit on the bed and sigh.

As I was slowly drifting into unconsciousness, I felt lips at my forehead and Edward whispered "I love you too Bella."

* * *

Okay… Thoughts?

Next Chapter POV? (if its edward, i do this chapter from his POV). What do you think should happen to the both of them? Ideas please! reviews please! thanks guys, ily! 3 3 3


	8. Chapter 7: Tanya

Work, Boys and Parties

Chapter 7: Tanya

* * *

Edward POV

As we arrived to the party, I could feel Bella's eyes on me. I could feel my ears turning red, but I didn't look towards her, knowing if I did, there would be a high possibility of me jumping her. _She looks so beautiful… _

When I stopped the car, I quickly turned it off and got out to open her door.

"What a gentleman." She giggled. I smiled brightly at the praise and headed towards the house, hearing her footsteps coming up behind me. I looked around seeing a few groups of people chatting to each other but nothing special.

"Um… do you want to grab a drink?" I suggested as I ran a hand through my hair. She nodded and followed me through to where I thought the kitchen was. _… Ah, bingo_ I thought as I found it. There were about two benches, but only one had drinks on it. There was water, punch, sprite, coke, beer and what I thought was vodka. I grabbed a beer and started draining it as Bella poured herself some punch. _Classical fruit punch. Always spiked. I wonder if Bella knows that… _

I looked around trying to see the man of the party, but couldn't find him.

"I'm just gonna go find Tyler, okay? He's the guy who owns the house." I explained to Bella. "He still lives with his parents but they are outta town." I winked at her. I walked away, through a set of large doors that led into a pool room. I looked around the table and saw Tyler playing. "Hey Tyler, my man, nice party." I greeted him, then taking a gulp of my beer. _Good stuff. _"Hey bro, can I join?" I asked.

"Sure dude, I'm nearly done." He hit a ball and it when straight into a corner. "There we go."

* * *

"Well played my friend." Tyler said, patting me on the back. I beat him and two of his mates at this game.

"Thanks. Well, I gotta head back to the kitchen. I left someone there." I said.

"Sure, sure. Later." he waved. I nodded back at him and started walking towards the kitchen. I nearly walked through the doors when I felt a small arm grab onto mine and pull me into the corner. I looked down at the small person with bleached blonde hair and blue eyes; Tanya.

"Hey Eddie. What's up? Like, oh my gosh, I haven't seen you in forever!" she squealed.

"Hey Tanya." I said uncomfortably.

"Like, I didn't even know you were gonna be here. By the way, who's was that girl you came in with? Your sister?" she giggled like a 5 year old.

"Um… no, she is actually my … friend. Her name is Bella and she is r-"

"Oh my gosh, she totally does like not suit you." she interrupted. "You know, I've been really lonely since you broke up with me." she said, looking through her eyelashes trying to look… shy?

What. Excuse me?

"Excuse me? I recall you breaking up with me because I am "like totally out of your league"." I snapped.

"Details, details." she said nervously. "I know you want me still. Wanna, you know…" she trailed off suggestively.

"Um… no, sorry, I have my eyes set on someone."

"Who?" Her eyes blazed with jealousy and anger, though she tried to act nonchalant.

"Um… a girl. Look, I gotta get back to Bella." I turned away and started walking through to the kitchen again.

"I'll get you back Edward." I thought I heard Tanya reply. I shook my head in disgust and continued to the kitchen. I walked in and saw a boy (Mike I think his name was?) walking away from Bella. I felt a surge of jealousy but it died when I saw Bella shake her head in relief and take another swig of punch. I walked up behind her and said,

"You shouldn't be drinking so much, you'll have the world's biggest hang over tomorrow." she turned around.

"Well… Well, you left me." she slurred. I could tell she was drunk.

"How many drinks have you had?" I asked, ignoring her statement.

"Only *hiccup* a couple." she blinked slowly at me.

"Un hun." Yeah… sure. "Well, we've been here for 2 hours, we should probably start heading home…"

"What. N-no. The party's j-just getting' started." She looked at me with her big brown doe eyes.

"Bella, you're drunk. We should head home." I tried to persuade her. I could tell it wasn't going to happen.

"N-no. We We should at least dance first. Come on. It… It'll be f*hiccup* fun." She paused, observing my reaction. "Please." That did it.

"Fine." I sighed.

"Yay." She grabbed my hand and weaved through the massive crowd of newcomers trying to find the dance floor. On the way, she tripped, nearly bringing me down with her. When we got there, there were about 10 people on the floor. Bella started dancing; pumping her arms in the air and shaking her head to the beat of the music. I tried to do the same but failed immensely.

"Awkward chicken…" I head coming from Bella.

"I'm an awkward chicken, huh?" I whispered as I grabbed her smooth arms, pulling her towards me. She gasped. She looked up and we locked gazes. I could feel electricity surging through me and we both started leaning towards each other. When we nearly kissed, my brain seemed to go crazy and wimped out and I pulled back, silently sighing. She ducked her head down and turned around, so her stomach was on my back. She started moving with the music and I groaned. She froze for a second then continued dancing like nothing happened, buy I groaned again. _Does she know what she is doing to me? _

Things got really heated and Bella started grinding her ass right into my erection. I could feel her heat against me, making me moan. I grabbed her hips with my hands, pulling her as close as possible to me. She groaned and stood up, turning towards me. I felt the loss of contact and my skin felt cold. She looked into my eyes and I could see her brown ones filled with lust. She slowly leaned in, pausing halfway, and my not thinking, closed the gap. I kissed her and she kissed me, our mouths moving in sync. I put my hand behind her neck pulling her mouth closer to me but I don't think she noticed. I grazed my tongue along the bottom of her lip, silently asking permission, which she granted almost immediately. My tongue poked around and I tasted the alcohol in her mouth. I opened my eyes slightly, but looked to the side and saw Tanya staring murderously at Bella. I froze and pulled back.

Not wanting to embarrass myself any further, I grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her towards the door. "Come on Bella. We're going now."

The whole car ride was silent. No one said a word. I had many thoughts racing through my head. _If she kissed me like that, does that mean she likes me? Don't be stupid, she was drunk, she was probably upset over her ex-boyfriend and I was just there. But she seemed to really like it. _All these thoughts were running through me as we climbed the stairs to our apartment and along the corridor to our rooms. We both stopped and I faced my door, about to open it when I heard,

"Edward. W-why are you acting like this? I thought that you liked me. I like you *hiccup*. You're funny, smart and you listen to me. I-I thought tonight would be amazing, but you ditched me at the party. When we got to dancing, you didn't l-let me kiss you the first time, and when we did kiss, you pulled back? Why? Don't you love me? I love you!" she sobbed, tears running down her face.

_She really thought that of me? So she must really like me?_ My eyes softened slightly and I said,

"Come on Bella, let's get you to bed." She handed me her keys and I opened her door and stepped inside, pulling her through aswell. I steered her drunken state to where I thought was her bedroom then she proceeded to plonk down on her bed, shoving her face in her pillow. I started taking off her shoes and I heard a quite "Thanks". I smiled and walked around, sitting beside her with an exhausted sigh.

When I heard her steady rhythmic breaths, I kissed her lightly on her forehead and whispered "I love you too, Bella." I was certain. Although I had only just met her, Bella was an exceptional woman and I knew she was the one.

_I wonder if she'll remember any of this tomorrow..._

* * *

So guys. WHAT DO YOU THINK!?

It would've been quicker, but this morning my dad deleted this so I had to rewrite it. SORRY.

SO! REVIEWS PLEASE! IDEAS? QUESTIONS? NEXT POV?


End file.
